


273 Days

by KatherineWinchester



Series: The Scientist [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineWinchester/pseuds/KatherineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was more beautiful to Kala than seeing Wolfgang holding his beautiful baby daughter in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	273 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't left this AU world yet, and I wasn't planning on it. Got another prompt for writing Kala being pregnant and Wolfgang dealing with it. It's in small little moments combined in one fic. 
> 
> Ps; I don't know anything about pregnancy and probably went a bit overboard with the hormones and all that, but it's for fun.
> 
> Grammar mistakes are all on me!

_One week._

 

When his wife told him she was pregnant. Wolfgang was scared, scared out of his fucking mind and all he saw was darkness at the end of the tunnel and how he was going to ruin this kids life, before it was even born. Kala smile had disappeared as soon she felt his fear and distress.

They have been married for almost three years now, she thought he was finally over the fact that he believed he was and could still be a monster, but she knew getting over something is harder than it looked and might take some time to get over such insecurities.

“You’re going to be a great father.” It wasn’t her voice who said it. Lito stood next him with the most joyful smile on his face, like he felt that this kid was going to be one special child, a true miracle. He wrapped his arm around Wolfgang’s shoulder and it made him feel better, it made him actually feel he could do this, that he could be a father.

Later that night in bed, his hand never left her still flat stomach, hoping that his warmth would reach the child inside who was already taking over his heart.

 

_12 weeks._

 

Wolfgang thought that movies were always over exaggerating about pregnant women with their cravings, mood swings and libido.

Only he took that back when one night; Kala wanted a Whopper from the Burger King while she didn’t eat meat and that she wanted chicken nuggets and a milkshake. Sure that was a normal menu for normal not so healthy people, but Kala was all green and healthy food. 

He ended up with nightmares when his wife ended up dipping the chicken nuggets in the milkshake and tried to press her burger into it too.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” He yelled, trying not the gag at the scene. Even her face was covered in ketchup and it was just really scary.

“I’m...ea-ting. What else should I be doing?” She said shrugging and might as well made him a vegan from then on.

_..._

It became even worse when she suddenly started crying, saying that he called her ugly and that she was sorry that she looked like a cow. Her tears had confused him because she had asked him before, if she looked good in her new maturity dress, which he answered nicely and completely honest with yes she looked beautiful, radiant even. She always reminded him of the sun, but it seemed even closer now and she couldn’t be more gorgeous.

“You’re lying! I know you are. We’re connected and…You’re lying!” She was in full hysterics and he really tried to calm her down, but it seemed to make her cry even more.

Nomi had appeared, taking over and shushing Kala with her deep and gentle voice. Then she made him leave, because apparently it was his entire fault and he needed to leave his wife alone.

 

_18 weeks._

 

For someone who was as innocent as Kala, she became one very horny woman after he made her pregnant. She would demand him, yes literally demand him to drop his pants and take her at the strangest places possible. They had every place and hook of the damn house he could ever think of.

After being married for a year they decided that they wanted something bigger and that Kala really wanted to start a family someday and that their apartment was too small for that. They wind up giving Felix their apartment who finally had taken a leap and moved to India to be close to his best friend.

Now he was taking her from behind by the kitchen sink, which had a window, where pretty much anyone could look through if you walked passed the house. It was a nice neighborhood and he really did not want to scare the neighbors by fucking his wife by the kitchen sink.

She came so hard he felt her drip all over him and he followed her soon after, rubbing her belly when they were both out of breath and trying to clear their minds.

Then like always she would just turn around, smile brightly at him, give him a kiss and help him put his pants back into place. Then she would just continue with what she was doing before she wanted to have sex.

  

_35 weeks._

 

One night Kala was in so much pain, that it made him cry to see her that way. She was screaming and holding onto her belly, yelling at him that the baby was coming. “How, it’s not your due date yet!” He started to panic.

What if it was too early and the baby would die?

 _What if_ ,

 _What if_ ,

As fast he could, he grabbed her bag, which she had ready for any moment or time this would happen. Her clothes and everything she needed was in that bag.

Carefully he carried his wife to the car, who was moaning and gripping his hand in a death grip.

The drive to the hospital was even worse as he kept looking at his wife, who kept yelling at him that he needed to focus on the road. He did dangerous things, fuck he even blew up his cousin’s car with his cousin still in it, but he never drove this fast, pregnant woman included in his car. He prayed that he wouldn’t end up in jail for trying to get his wife to the hospital as fast as possible.

When they finally reached the hospital, the full on panic attacks started to kick in and he almost dragged the first nurse he saw to his wife, demanding for some help.  The nurse in question had tried to calm him down and helped Kala into a wheelchair. It was also not helping him that he was feeling everything she was feeling, and tried not to cry out in pain every time she did.

It took four hours to know what Kala wasn’t actually in labor and that it was a hiccup something that he couldn’t pronounce. Doctor said that it would pretty much suck (Not actually in those words.) but that it meant that she was closer now and that it could happen any day now.

A few more weeks and she were going to be a mother and Wolfgang was going to be a father.

 

_40 weeks._

 

Everyone was in the waiting room. Like literally in the waiting room. Wolfgang thought they were nuts for flying all the way here to support Kala when she was going to have the baby.

“We wouldn’t to miss it for the world, even if we could be here mentally. We wanted to be here physically as well.” Nomi said, with a smile.

He felt like a pussy for crying. These past few months were rough, but he always had them by his side and Kala as well. They felt everything together and helped each other out when there was anything needed. He couldn’t be happier than he was right now. He was going to meet his daughter today and his family was here to witness something that he really deemed to be a miracle.

When the doctor came to tell him it was time, he nodded to his family, his friends and they wished them the best of luck.

“Good luck my friend.” Lito said, before he stood up and gave him a big quick hug.

With a nod, Wolfgang walked into the room.

…

The tears were crawling down both of their faces as the stared down the little bundle of joy in Kala’s arms. It was a beautiful girl, so tiny and his heart swelled so much with love, he couldn’t stop the tears anymore when he finally could hold his baby daughter. The emotions that was being passed through all of them was so much joy, he swore he could hear Lito cry at the other side of the door.

“Oh Hernando it’s the most amazing feeling.” Wolfgang heard him say.

Kala couldn’t help but stare at the two most important (the other sensates are important as well) in the world.

Seeing Wolfgang so happy made her cry just for him. His eyes were sparkling and his calloused hand would brush his daughter soft tiny cheeks with such gentleness, it made her love him even more.

The spell was broken when the nurse and doctor came back into the room to ask what they were naming the baby.

“Mina. Mina Bogdanow.” Kala said to the doctor, who wrote it down, congratulate them once again and left the room with the nurse.

“Mina?” Wolfgang asked, moving closer to the bed to hand back the baby. 

Kala looked down at their beautiful daughter, drinking her in with her eyes. She had the hair color of her dad, the tiny bit that was resting on top of the baby’s head. Kala hoped and wished that she would also have her father’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Do you like it?” She asked him. They hadn’t discussed names that much, but as soon she saw her daughter she knew she wanted something sweet and short, but was special nothing less. “Yes. Our Mina Bogdanow,” He whispered, lying down next to his wife and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The others visited later, crying their hearts out and welcomed the new member to the family with love and pure happiness.

 


End file.
